Love Like This
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Miki Kayoi is happily in love with Saeki. They are about to be actually married.But what happens when someone from her past shows up? My Forged Wedding and Dreamy days in west tokyo crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun shined through the apartment windows. Slowly letting myself wake up.

Just as I start to relax again,I felt a hand making it's way up my leg.I opened my eyes and lifted my head up to see Saeki looking at me,wearing his usual smirk on his face.

I groaned as I rolled on my stomach away from him."Too early for that Saeki."

He smiled at me as he brought me back into his arms."It's never too early for sexy times,Honey."

His right hand was holding my back,supporting me, While his other hand continued it's journey up my leg.

I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp. But as usual he wouldn't have it. He leaned down,bringing his lips onto mine.

"Mmm." I unfortunely found myself moaning at his powerful kiss. His lips kept moving over mine in a professional manner.

He groaned as he pressed his body down on mine. My body started moving on its own accord,my arms wrapped around his neck. While my hands went into his brown hair.

I arched my back so that my chest was pressed against his. My fingers trailed down his neck.

"My honey tastes so good." Saeki mumbled between his hungrey kisses.

Needing to breathe I pulled back slightly looking up at him. His lustful brown eyes were looking down on me. Saeki then turned his attention to my neck and started showering it with kisses.

My body tingled from his kisses.I felt so many things at once.I grabbed his head and brought it back up to my lips.

We kissed like we were drinking each other in. His large hands were roaming all over my body.

"Saeki" I whispered as his hand reached my upper thigh.

"Yes honey?" He mumbled as his kisses continued down my jaw.

My mind was slowly becoming hazy.I knew that if we didn't stop this now then we would be in the bed for another few hours.

"I-I think we should save this for l-later." I spoke between his kisses.

He stopped for a second and looked down at me. His handsome face scrunched up in confusion."But why Honey? I mean we have no where to be today."

My heart was pounding a mile a minute.I reached up and cupped his face in my hands."Because I have to clean the apartment. And you're suppose to meet the guys to play baseball. Remember ?"

Saeki sighed as he slumped down on my chest."Ahh but I don't want us to leave this bed."

He was so adorable when he pouted.I giggled slightly and ruffled his soft brown hair."I don't either but we're adults...we have responsibilities."

Saeki lifted his body off of me and sat up next to me. He took my hand in his."I love you,Miki Kayoi." and as he spoke those sweet words. He lifted my hand to his lips.

I felt a chill from his words.I wrapped the sheet tighter around my body."I love you too."

His eyes followed the draped sheet over my chest."Sexy." He smirked.

I gasped at him and whacked him lightly on the arm."Your a such a pervert!"

Saeki laughed as he patted me on the head. He stood up and put on his pants."Can I help it if my wife is a hottie?"

I blushed at his words."I-I'm not hot."

He finished buttoning his usual white shirt and went over to me."I strongly disagree. Besides, the rest of the guys think so too."

My face couldn't possibly be anymore on fire then it already is.I stood up and secured the sheet around me."Thanks,now I'm even more embarrassed!"

I was about to head to the bathroom when Saeki grabbed me by the arm and whirled me around into his arms.I gasped at him.

He smirked and brought his face down to mine.I quickly put a finger to his lips stopping him."Saeki..you know once we start kissing it's hard to stop."

"Then maybe we should never _stop._" He spoke seductively before crashing his lips against mine.

My eyes widened at the power behind this kiss. It was like he was putting all his feelings into it.

I opened my mouth under his and his tongue dove right in. Seeking mine out.

"Mmm." I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He has me under his spell once again.

Saeki brought a hand to cup the back of my head, deepening the kiss. While the other hand wrapped me securely against him.

I was running out of air.I slowly parted my mouth from his.I looked up at Saeki.I saw lust in his eyes but most importantly,I saw the love he had for me.

We were both breathing heavily as we still held each other firmly close.I felt myself smile and leaned my forehead against his.

"Your...such a pervert."I giggled quietly."But..." I looked up at Saeki. Who towered over me.

My hand gently cupped his cheek."I also know...that you really mean everything you say. And I know that you really love me."

"I can feel it with every touch and kiss." I whispered looking up at him lovingly.

Saeki smiled at hands cupped my face."I love you." He whispered

"I love you too." I spoke with the most lovingly tone.

He looked at the clock and sighed."Well I guess I better head to LI."

I followed him out into the living room.I saw that it was only 10:30.

"Don't you want breakfast first?" I asked wrapped my arms around him from behind.

Saeki shook his head as he put on a jacket."It's okay honey.I'll just eat something there."

"Well do you at least want some of my delicious coffee?" I asked,lightly teasing him by putting my hands on my hips.

Saeki chuckled and slowly approached me."Do you mean-"

"I don't mean that kind of coffee,you perv!" I scolded,feeling all flustered.

I took a moment to calm my pounding heart as I headed to the kitchen."Y-You can have it to go."

He laughed as He agreed."Sure Honey."

I started the coffee with my face still feeling hot."Hmph...Men."

* * *

A few minutes later,I gave Saeki his warm coffee as he headed towards the door.

He turned to me and looked at me expectantly. He leaned towards me,bringing his face close.

I giggled slightly and reached up and pecked him on the cheek."Have fun.I'll see you and the rest of the guys later."

Saeki reached over and caressed my cheek."By the way. What are you going to be doing?"

"The usual."I said,like it was the most obvious thing in the world."I got to clean the apartment. Then I got to go to the market. By the time all that is done. You and the guys are going to be at LI. So I'll see you then."

Saeki nodded then grabbed his baseball gear and walked out of the door.I sighed and started to clean the apartment.

I think Saeki likes to make it messy on purpose. He's just looking for an excuse for me to wear that silly apron.

After about an hour of cleaning.I quickly undressed and got in the shower.I still had to go to the market.

I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist.I winced slightly as grabbed at my stomach.

"W-what?" I whispered.

A sudden wave of nausea has hit me.I quickly opened the toilet and threw up.

"Ohh god." I groaned as I cleaned off my mouth with a wet towel. That was weird.I hardly get sick for no reason.

I gasped suddenly remembering an important detail. My eyes widened."No...it couldn't be."

Shaking my head,I walked to the bedroom to get dressed. Me and Saeki have been trying to have a baby. But I didn't think it would work so soon.

I took out a shirt and skirt and began dressing.I couldn't stand the silence,so I turned on the radio. The song Cantarella began to play. Usually I loved that song to death. But right now,I was hardly paying it any mind. Another subject had taken over my mind.

What if I am pregnant? I mean Saeki wants to have a baby. So it's not like he's the issue. But what if I'm not ready for this? What will I do?.

* * *

Just as I was having a panic attack in my head.I heard a knock at the door.I stood up and walked towards the door.

Who could be here? All the guys were out with Saeki.

I opened the door and my eyes widened

My lips let out a small gasp,"Takeshi?!"

* * *

_**A/N So recently I've become obsessed with Voltage dating sim games. So I just had to write a story about it. This is a crossover of My Forged Wedding and Dreamy Days in West Tokyo.**_

_**So please read and review!**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

My childhood friend Takeshi Yuno was standing right in front of me. Only instead of teenage Takeshi,he now stands before me as a grown man.

I still looked at him in confusion.I tried to shake my head sure he was real.

"Takeshi...w-what are you...doing here?" I finally managed to squeak out.

He smile at smiled me. He smiled that cute smile of his. Oh no! I cannot be thinking that!

"How's my little duck doing?" He finally spoke. His voice was deeper then I remember.

I felt my cheeks flare up at his gaze. He was looking me over.I quickly exhaled,trying to calm my nerves.

"W-why are you here Takeshi?" I asked once more. Hoping he would answer this time.

Takeshi looked at me. His eyes met mine.I quickly looked away.I can't believe he's here. Now of all times!

"I came to see you." He whispered.

Oh no...my heart is pounding. No no no! only Saeki is suppose to have that effect on me.

"Um...I-I'm glad you came." I mumbled as I kept my eyes on the floor."But it's bad timing.I was about to head out."

I gasped as he stepped closer to me. He reached out and cupped my chin,bringing up my eyes to his.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember." Takeshi chuckled.

Oh god. No why is this happening? I felt like my heart might explode. How does he still have this effect on me?! He shouldn't.I haven't seen him in a long time.

"Your blushing" He teased as he looked at my face.

* * *

Takeshi smiled and pulled me to his chest. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me."God I missed you." He whispered in my ear.I could feel his breath on my ear.

I wiggled out of his arms and stood a foot away from him."Takeshi...you can't just grab me like that."

He frowned at me and buried his hands in his pants pockets."Why not?"

Why not?! Because I'm engaged! I sighed and lowered my head. At least I wanted to say that. But it's my first time seeing him in years.I didn't just want to announce it like that.

"B-because...it's been years since we've seen each other." I said lamely.

I realized that he as still standing outside the door.I shook my head and pulled him lightly inside the apartment.

"You can have a seat."I offered as I gestured to the living room."Do you want anything to drink? or anything?"

Takeshi stood there. He was just simply looking at me. God ...I wish he would stop.

"You know.." He started."I would like a kiss. It's been a while since..."

My eyes went wide for a second. D-did he just ask for a kiss?!

"T-Takeshi...we can't." I said, as I stood back from him.

"And since when are you calling me by my full name? I thought I asked you to call me Take." He smirked at my reaction. He just kept coming closer.

I remember that he was bold about his feelings towards me. But we haven't seen each other in years.

I sighed and looked up at him.I slowly raised my hand. The engagement ring Saeki had bought me. It sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

Takeshi stopped abruptly at the sight of my ring. He frowned deeply and turned away from me.

"I-I see...that's why you were acting funny." He whispered.

I slowly approached him."I'm sorry...I didn't want you to find out like this. But ..you kept coming on to me."

He turned toward me. His expression was one of hurt and sadness."I..I thought you were going to keep our promise."

"Our promise?" I asked looking up at him. My face scrunched up trying to remember.

Takeshi sat down on the couch."Remember my future comic?"

His future comic? I gasped out loud.I remember now.

In his comic,we were suppose to get married. Oh my god,I totally forgot.

T-Takeshi..."I whispered,my voice breaking slightly.I felt my eyes start to well.

"I...I'm so sorry.I forgot." I whispered running over to him.

He shook his head at me. He was being really quiet. He usually does that when he's upset.

"Y-You...came here for that promise?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah." He said."But...I guess it was stupid."

"Take..." I tried as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Takeshi...please wait!" I shouted as I followed him."I'm sorry!"

Takeshi stopped before the entrance to the apartment complex.I took this as my chance and ran towards him.I wrapped my arms around him from behind."I'm so sorry!" I sobbed.

I knew how much that promise meant to him.I couldn't believe I forgot it. Well that and we were apart.I guess I thought that it didn't matter anymore.

Takeshi turned around to face me. His expression was that of a broken man.

"S-So who is he?" He asked."Who's the lucky guy?"

I turned my gaze to the floor."His name is Takamasa Saeki."

Takeshi scoffed as he shook his head."The scriptwriter?"

I nodded my head and looked up at him. He sighed deeply and ruffed his hair."I shouldn't have let you go."

"Take...it wasn't your fault that I left." I tried to assure him."But when we graduated...the six of us went separate ways."

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at me slightly."I guess my visit here...was a waste of time"

He didn't have to say that so coldly.I felt how cold it was.

I'll try another approach .I softened my face expression and looked up at him."It wasn't. Take...we can still have a pleasant visit. Please just have to try to be happy for me."

I offered him a smile but he just frowned and looked away from me."I can't."

"Why not?" I asked him.I was getting slightly annoyed.

Takeshi took my chin in his hand and made me look up at him."Because I'm still in love with you!" He whispered.

I gasped and took a step eyes were wide."W-what?"

Takeshi just nodded and walked out of the building.I just stood there,simply taken back by what he just said.I snapped out of it and ran after him.

* * *

I looked to see Takeshi getting into a cab.I ran over to him before he could close the door.

"Wait Take!" I shouted as I grabbed the cab door."Where are you going? you can't just drop a bomb shell like that and just leave!"

He reached out and ruffled my hair."I'm checking into a hotel."

"But!" I called as he shut the door. He rolled the window down."I'll let you know where I'm staying. Just give me your number."

I sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing my number on it. When I was done,I handed it to Takeshi.

After He got my number. He stared at me with his intense eyes."I'll see you later,Miki." He called as the taxi drove off.

I just stood there as the taxi got smaller and smaller. Oh god ...what's going to happen? Ugh I feel like vomiting again.I grab at my stomach.

I cannot believe Takeshi is back in my life.I never thought I would see him again.

* * *

Later that night,I was cleaning the bathroom when my cell phone rang.I dropped my wet rag and ran towards the living room.I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.a little out of breath.

"Hey its me Takeshi." replied the deep voice on the other end.

My heart started pounding as I sat on the couch."Oh..hey you find a hotel room ok?"

"Yeah..I'm staying the Shinjuku hotel." He sounded like he was playing with his keys.

I grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it close as I adjusted the phone against my ear."Listen...I really think that we need to seriously talk. So please don't leave without talking to me first."

I heard him chuckle over the other line."Don't worry.I'm not leaving."

I felt my eyes well with tears."I missed you and the other guys.I miss our fun times together."

"I missed you too little duck. Why do you think I came here." Takeshi chuckled."Besides...we have a lot to talk about."

I soon heard keys entering the door. Oh Saeki must be home. And I still have to go to the store."Take..I gotta go now.I'll talk to you later ."

"...Bye." He murmured quietly as I hanged up my cell phone.I put the phone down just as Saeki entered.

"Hey were you?" He asked coming over to me.

Oh crap! I was suppose to meet him and the rest of the guys at LI.I quickly stood up to meet him."I'm sorry Saeki! I completely forgot.I ran into an old friend and we started talking..."

Saeki chuckled and bent down to kiss my forehead."Alright. As long as your okay."

He was being so sweet.I couldn't help myself."Saeki..." I whispered as I leaned up and kissed him deeply.

His arms wrapped around me as He eagerly met my kiss."Mmm." He moaned.

I sighed contently against his lips when I suddenly imagined Takeshi.

I gasped and immediately pulled away from Saeki. He looked at me in confusion."What's wrong,Honey?"

I tried not to have a panic look on my face.I shook my head."I..I just forgot.I didn't get to the market yet!"

I chuckled at my absent mind and headed towards the door."I need to go quickly and pick up a few things."

Saeki frowned as He followed me."You even forgot to go to the market?"

I could tell he thought I was acting strange."I know! so not like me. But I lost track of time thanks to my old friend."

"Speaking of that." Saeki said putting a hand on my head,gently patting me."I'd like to meet your old friend sometime."

My eyes went wide. Saeki wants to meet Takeshi? I don't think that's a good idea.I shook my head of these thoughts and lightly pecked him on the lips."I'll be right back."

"Be careful out there Honey!" I heard him call as I shut the door.I nodded and finally closed it.

* * *

I was walking slowly towards the market. My mind was drowning in thoughts.I can't believe Takeshi appeared in my head when I was kissing Saeki! I was simply appalled.

Saeki..he must think something happened.I know he does. Nothing really happened aside from Takeshi confessing that he's here to fulfill the marriage promise.

My feet stopped walking.I just simply sighed.I honestly didn't know what to do. Takeshi coming back into my life has me completely off balance.

I secured my purse on shoulder and started walking again.I'm not sure if I should introduce Saeki to Takeshi...what if that just makes everything worse?

Saeki doesn't even know that my old friend is a guy. He gets jealous quite easily too.

I soon arrived at the market.I grabbed a basket and headed straight for the Women's Hygiene section.

I need to make sure I wasn't pregnant.I mean I wanted to have a baby...but not right now. Not when I have so much going on.

Eyeing the pregnancy test,I quickly stashed it in the basket.I grabbed some shampoo and a magazine for Saeki and headed towards the checkout.

The cashier gave me a long look when she checked the pregnancy test.I just looked away and waited for the total.

I gave the money and headed outside with my bag.I slowly made my way back to the apartment.I sighed for what felt like the 50th time that day.

"Miki?"

I stopped at my name being called.I whirled around and gasped.

"Haruki?!" I said as I ran towards him. He smiled his usual big smile and picked me up.

"It is you!" He laughed.

I giggled as he sat me back down on the ground."Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I grabbed his hands in mine.

Haruki smiled and looked down at me."We came here with Takeshi.I have you seen him already?"

My eyes widened."Y-You all came here together?"

Haru nodded and motioned toward the taxi. The door opened and out stepped Ichigo,Ryu and Richy.

I couldn't hold back my gasp."Oh my gosh! you're all here! I squealed.

Richy saw me and ran over to hug me."Aww my Miki!" He squealed back.

They were all grown up. And they were all so handsome. Just like Takeshi.

I laughed and ran over to Ryu."Ryu!"

"Ahhhh Miki!" He boomed as He spun me around in the air.

Ryu was exactly the same. Except he looked less intimidating.

He put me down and I ran to Ichigo."Ichi!" I held out my arms for him to hug me.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and embraced me tightly.I was taken back by the power of his hug."Miki..."

I smiled as I pulled away.I looked at all 4 of them.I was simply beaming."Gosh...I can't believe your all here!"

"I missed you all so much!" I exclaimed as I held Haru's big hands.

Haruki patted my head softly."We all missed you too,Miki."

"Especially Take." Richy winked at me."He was the first one to come looking for you."

At Takeshi's name,I looked down at the ground."I see..."

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked."Are you being bullied?"

Good old Ryu. Always thinking someone or something is bothering me.

"No..nothing of the sort." I said."I just...me and Take...kinda had a lousy reunion."

Haruki's smile dropped."Uh oh..what happened?"

* * *

I sighed slowly. Their all gonna found out eventually.I raised my hand and showed them my engagement ring.

All four of them quickly gasped. Richy grabbed my ring hand."Y-You're married?! to who?"

I felt uncomfortable as I shuffled my feet on the side walk."Engaged actually. Not married yet."I tried to state as calmly as possible.

Haruki glanced at the others before asking his next question."Does Takeshi know?"

"Y-yes." I said softly."And he looked devastated."

Ryu crossed his arms over his chest."I can't let you have that kind of relationship!" He scolded. Just like he always used to when we were little. He's the big brother of the group.

Haruki chuckled at Ryu and wrapped an arm around my shoulder."So..Takeshi was devastated?"

I nodded slowly."Yes..." I looked up at Haru."So he really came to marry me?"

"I think we all want to,miki." Richy teased."But Take got to you first."

"I think you should shut up Rihito." A voice spoke from behind us.

Whirling around, I see Takeshi standing behind us. He was frowning at Richy.

"Take.." I spoke softly."I-I'm glad your here."

Takeshi looked at me and then quickly looked away."Are you sure about that?"

My heart stopped cold. He was being distant towards me again."That's not fair Take."

Haruki put a comforting hand on my shoulder.I looked back at him.I knew seeing Takeshi again wasn't a smart idea.

I quickly pulled myself together and looked towards the rest of the guys."Well,I'm so glad you all came here! you can all stay at one of the hotels. Takeshi has already grabbed one.I'm sure you can all stay there too."

Haruki smiled gently at me."Okay,we'll do that miki. But let me say one more thing. We were all sort of in love with you back then."

My eyes widened."R-really?"

He nodded."It's true. We all felt that you were someone special. You were precious and someone we had to protect. Takeshi was just the first one of us to actually show you,how he felt."

I turned to look at Takeshi. Who was staring at the ground.I walked over to him."Take..I'm sorry." I started to say"I'm sorry that you came here to find me and was hurt in the process."

He finally lifted his head up to look at me.I shifted my gaze to anywhere but his eyes."I had no idea I would ever see you again.I didn't know you would come looking for me."

I saw him sallow hard before he looked away."How could I not come after you? you meant the world and more to me."

My heart started pounding at his words.I put my hand to my chest and looked down."W-well I should get going."

I turned to the other guys."Take has my number...so if you want to call me or anything. Talk to him.I'll see you guys later."

* * *

I started my slow walk back to the apartment. The plastic bag was clutched in my hands. Damn you Takeshi! You just had to go and cause me worries.

When I arrived back home.I saw that all the lights were off. Saeki must have already gone to bed.I took off my heels as I walked to the bedroom. The door was ajar.

I quietly peeked inside. Saeki was indeed asleep,he was half hanging off the bed.I chuckled and quietly went over to him. Carefully lifting his legs.I put them fully safely on the bed. As I pulled the blanket over him,I pecked him on the forehead before gently closing the bedroom door.

Now was a good time to take the pregnancy test.I took the bag and went into the bathroom.I sighed to myself,spilling the contents on the counter.

"Please please don't be positive." I begged as I opened the test.

With Takeshi back in my life. Being pregnant now would be a total disaster.

After urinating on the stick,I put it on the counter on a piece of tissue.I sighed and shook my head. This is a gross and stressful experience.

I hope Saeki doesn't wake up anytime soon. If I am pregnant...I'm certainly gonna need sometime to myself.

"Honey?"

I gasped and looked at the door. Oh no...He's awake!

I quickly soothed out my clothes and walked out of the door."Y-your awake."

Saeki quickly pulled me to him. He wrapped me in a tight embrace."I'm glad your home.I wasn't sure you were coming back."

I giggled and pulled slightly back from him."Don't be silly! of course I came back."

He smirked at me,pulling me towards the bedroom."Come on,let's go to bed."

"I can't just yet.I've still got a couple of things to do." I leaned my forehead against his."But you can go ahead.I'll be there soon."

Saeki pouted but blew me a kiss and went back to the bedroom.

I waited a few more seconds before running to the bathroom.I quietly closed the door behind me and picked up the test.

And...the result is...

* * *

_**A/N there's chapter 2! I've been working on this chappy for a couple of days and I finished it yesterday. And since it's winter stormy where I live.I decided to upload it today.**_

_**I swear I'm gonna have the hardest time choosing between Takeshi or Saeki. I mean both are so freaking awesome and sexy. Gawd it's gonna be hard! T_T**_

_**Normally I would have just made this a Takeshi story but there is no fan fic category for Dream Days In West Tokyo for some reason! **_

_**So I decided to tie him into this Saeki story.**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**xoxoxoxxo **_


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning and I was up making breakfast and coffee for me and Saeki. He was already up and taking a shower.

I gave a huge sigh of relief. Last night I was so worried that I was pregnant but the result was negative. The reason I was up early was to dispose of the test.I didn't want to risk Saeki finding it in the bathroom trash.

I felt a huge burden had been lifted off my chest.I was just setting the table when Saeki walked out of the shower. He was in nothing but a towel.

He walked over to me and smirked."My honey hard at work as usual."

I turned to him and smiled."Morning sweetie."

Saeki smiled and leaned in close."I love hearing that from you."

My cheeks flared as I looked down."You should uh go get dressed.I'm still setting breakfast up."

The little droplets of water on his chest were really distracting me. He leaned in further and his lips landed on mine.

In shock I accidentally leaned against the table I had just set. The kiss turned passionate really quickly as his lips sought mine over and over again.

To steady myself, my arms wrapped around his neck. Saeki took this chance to deepen the kiss. His tongue went into my mouth.

"Mmm!" I manage to mumble between kisses. My hands were pressing against his naked chest.

He kissed me like he wanted to devour me completely.I lightly pressed harder on his chest."S-Saeki... I have to finish..."

His hand reached up and stroked my breast.I groaned against his lips.

I felt him lightly thrust against my leg.I wrapped my legs around his waist.I can't believe we're making out on the kitchen table.

Suddenly He parted his lips from mine. Saeki smirked at my red lips and cheeks."Well I'll go get dressed now!" He chirped and made his way back to the bedroom.

I blinked slowly.I just stood there with a heaving chest and red face. When it suddenly hit me.

"Hey! Saeki! that was not fair!" I yelled to him.

I heard him chuckle from the bedroom.I can't believe him! He did that just to arouse me.

I shook my head and soothed out my clothes and hair. I quickly fixed the table back the way it was."Just so we're clear...your not getting any tonight!" I replied to his evil chuckle.

Saeki came back in the kitchen buttoning up his shirt."Don't be like that. It was funny."

I whirled to face him."No it wasn't!" I snapped."You..can't just turn a girl on like that and leave!"

I was heading to get the rest of our breakfast when His arm wrapped around me.I felt him lean in close. His breath was on my ear."I'm sorry Honey." He purred.

I glared at him and moved his arm off my waist."Just sit. Breakfast is ready."

He sat down at the table quietly.I soon came over with a pan and spooned some eggs and toast on his plate.

He watched me while I finished filling our plates and sat down."Miki..darling I'm sorry okay?"

I narrowed my eyes as I stuck my fork in my mouth. Saeki sighed and looked down at the table sadly."I just wanted to tease you a little."

Munching on my food as I continued to glare at him."And that's exactly what you did." I snapped.

Saeki looked at me with a sad face."Hon..I'm really sorry!" He whined.

I sighed and sat my fork down."I know okay."

He pouted like a young boy and reached across the table."So you forgive me?"

"I wasn't seriously mad Saeki." I assured."I was just a little mad because...you made me.." I trailed embarrassed to admit it.

His playful smirk returned."Ah..I made you really horny huh." He said smugly.

"Ugh!" I groaned and stood up with my plate."We're _so_ not having this conversation right now."

Saeki's smug grin was wide as he walked over to me."I get it.I made you so hot then walked away. Want to pick up where we left off?"

I rolled my eyes and cleaned up the rest of the breakfast."No way.I'm so not in the mood."

His jaw dropped."But honey..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.I silently thanked the doorbell and glared at Saeki as I went to answer it.

I opened the door and Takeshi stood there.I gasped and glanced at Saeki. Hoping he didn't hear my gasp,which he did. He walked over and looked out the door.I groaned and slapped my hand against my forehead. This is not good!

Saeki looked at me with a confused expression."Who is this?"

I chuckled nervously and looked up at him."You know my old friend that came to vist? well this is him."

Saeki narrowed his eyes at me."You forgot to mention it was a he..."

I looked at Takeshi and waved for him to come in. He quietly closed the door behind him."Saeki..this is Takeshi. We uh grew up together."

Saeki forced a smile and held out his hand to Takeshi."Nice to meet you."

Takeshi shook his hand back."Nice to meet you too.I do hope you're making her happy."

"Of course I am!" Saeki suddenly snapped.

I was shocked by his sudden behavior."Saeki! don't be so rude."

Saeki crossed his arms over his chest."I think I'm gonna go work." He whirled around and went straight to his office.

I cringed as he slammed the door. Great ...just great I knew this was gonna happen.I glanced at Takeshi. He looked at me and smirked."Nice fiancé you got there,Miki."

I glared at him."What are you doing here?"

Takeshi reached out and cupped my cheek."I wanted to see you."

I smacked his hand away and looked at Saek's door."Are you crazy?! you can't do that!"

He's eyes fell down to the ground."Why not?"

"You know why Take...you can't just do that anymore!" I half yelled out."I'm getting married...I'm taken!" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

Takeshi looked at me with a hurt expression."I know that...but I was still hoping.." He trailed off.

"Hoping what? that I would _still_ be waiting for you?" I roughly whispered."I _was_ waiting for you...but then things happened."

"How did you even meet this guy?" Takeshi whispered,glaring at Saeki's office door.

I took a deep breath and started to explain."Well..my uncle introduced us. And at the time..it started out only as a favor for Saeki. But then...we started to fall in love."

Takeshi shook his head angrily."So...basically you're telling me..that I have no chance of getting you back?"

I sighed and bit my lip nervously."Take...even if I still had feelings for you..I wouldn't be able to do that to Saeki.I'm not the kind of woman that cheats."

"It wouldn't be cheating if you broke it off with him." He whispered harshly.

I widened my eyes at his behavior." Takeshi...this is so unlike you."

Takeshi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair."I should go...I don't want to be here anymore." He turned around and walked out the door.

"Take! wait." I followed him out the door."Y-your not leaving town are you?"

He stopped at the exit and turned to me."No." He answered gruffly and walked out the door.

* * *

Ugh...this situation just keeps getting worse and worse.I trudged back to the apartment and closed the door.I sank against it to the floor.

I knew what I said really hurt Takeshi.I didn't want that but..he can't just ask me to leave Saeki.I swore to him I wouldn't.

My heart felt so heavy with guilt and sadness.I curled my knees to my chest and layed my head down."I'm sorry Take..."

"Honey?"

I pulled my head up to see Saeki standing in front of me. He sat down next to me."O-oh Saeki...I didn't hear you come out."

Before I knew what was happening I found myself being pulled against his chest. Saeki held me close. His arms holding me tight.

My eyes softened and closed as I nuzzled my head into his chest."Saeki..."

I felt his breath near my ear."I heard everything." He whispered.

I looked up at him."Y-You heard?"

Saeki smiled softly and cupped my cheek in his hand."I really heard the part where you turned him down. The part where you told him you were taken."

I blushed a little and looked into his eyes.I placed my hand on chest,just over his heart."Well I am taken.I promised myself to you.I love you Saeki.."

"I love you too honey." He whispered before placing his lips over mine.

It was a soft and sweet kiss.I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him."I really love you." I whispered.

I felt him kiss my head."I really love you too."

A small sigh escaped my lips as I looked up at him."I feel so sad though..I can't just leave things this way with Takeshi. We grew up together..he still means a lot to me."

Saeki smiled at me and ran a hand through my hair."Then go find him."

I looked at him in eyes a little wide."Are you sure?"

"Yes.I know you well enough to know that-this won't stop bothering you." Saeki smirked at my glare."So go and talk it out with him"

I gave him and kiss on the nose and stood up."Thanks Saeki.I'll be back later."

Saeki followed me to the door and waved a finger at me."But no sex."

"Saeki!" I scolded."I wouldn't do that."

"Just making sure." He smirked.

"Ugh!" I said as I closed the door and walked out of the apartment building.

* * *

I ran to the hotel Takeshi was staying at and walked towards the reception desk."Excuse me...can you tell me which room Takeshi Yuno is staying in?"

The clerk started tapping away at her computer and then looked at me."Yes..Mr Yuno is staying in room 234."

"Thank you!" I bowed politely to her and ran to the elevator.

It was a few minutes before the elevator reached his floor.I sighed and stepped out.

A door to someone's room opened and someone walked out."Miki?"

I turned and saw Ichigo standing there."Oh hey Ichigo...do you know where Take's room is?"

Ichigo nodded and motioned for me to follow him.I walked behind him quietly until we reached room 234."Here it is." He said.

I looked at the numbers and then faced Ichigo."Thanks."

Ichigo sighed and ran an annoyed hand through his hair.I blinked at him slowly."What did I do?"

He gestured to Takeshi's door."He's not going to want to talk to you."

My heart sank at those harsh words."I know...and I know I deserve whatever he says to me but I can't just leave things as they are."

Ichigo rolled his eyes."You don't get Miki. He's really hurting right now. You broke your promise to him."

"It's not my fault!" I all but shouted."We were apart and besides...we were teenagers when we made that promise."

"So?" Ichigo scoffed at me."Even after he got you a promise ring and all."

"A promise ring?!" I exclaimed quietly."When did he do that?"

"You know what? you need to ask him." Ichigo stated walking away."It's your problem."

"You're still mean as ever!" I yelled to his retreating back.

"Yeah yeah." He mocked.

* * *

Taking a deep breath I lifted my hand and knocked on his door.I waited a few minutes and there was no answer.I knocked again this time with a bit more force.

"Takeshi..please open the door. We need to talk...really talk this time."

Still more silence behind the door.I knocked again loudly."Take..please!"

Suddenly the door stood opened. Takeshi stood there looking a little messy.I brought my hands to my mouth in shock."Take...have you been crying?" I whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders."Come on in."

I walked in and shut the door behind me. My eyes landed on a couple of beer cans scattered on the floor.

"Takeshi...I'm sorry." I stated quietly.

He looked at me with a blank expression as He gulped down another beer can.

I timidly sat beside him on his couch."I um...heard that you got me a promise ring.W-when did you do that?"

He crushed the can he was drinking with his hand."Does it matter?" His voice was cold.

"I have to know! so yes it does matter." I said in a stern tone.

He sighed and walked over to his suitcase and started looking for something.I swallowed nervously as he came back over."Here."

I looked at the little box then back up at him."Is this it?" I asked slowly opening it up.

It was a beautiful sterling silver band with my name on it.I felt my chest tighten.

"I-it's beautiful." I whispered."When did you get this?" My eyes met his.

Takeshi scrunched up his face like he was in pain and slumped on the couch beside me."I got it...after prom night."

"Why..didn't you give this to me? like before or after prom?."

"Because that was when you said you were leaving town. Again." He said before gulping down another can.

I grabbed the can away from him."Take...I think you've had enough." I grabbed the rest of his supply of beer and threw it in the trash.

"You can't tell me what to do." He slurred his words.

I saw one of his Shonen Hop comics and picked it up."How about we read a comic? you love doing that."

He ran a hand through his hair and just looked back at me.I sat back down beside him,still holding the comic in my hands."Come on Take." I gently urged.

Takeshi shook his head and stood up. I noticed his legs looked a little shaky.

He lost his balance and started to tumble over.I rushed over to help but ended up tumbling to the floor with him.

"Ouch..." I groaned and looked over at him. Takeshi just layed there,looking blankly at the ceiling.

I got on my knees and peered down at him."Are you okay?" I asked lightly touching his arm.

"No,I'm not." He whispered looking at me.

"Did you hurt yourself? do I need to take you to the hospital?" I asked feeling the panic rise in me.

Takeshi grabbed my hand and pulled me down to him. He pulled me so hard I fell into chest.I felt his arms wrap around me.

"T-Take!" I said sternly."Let me go."

"I can't!" He started to say."Don't you see? that's the mistake I keep making.I always LET you go. Well not anymore!."

"Take-" I started to say but he cut me off with his lips on mine.

"Mmm!" I squealed as I tried to get his hold on me was firm.

His tongue flicked out and parted my lips and slid in.I could taste all the beer he had been consuming for the past hour.

I can't let this happen! me and Takeshi were over a long time ago. His lips had no right to claim mine anymore.

I was finally able to gasp for breath as he started kissing my neck."Stop!" I pleaded.

Takeshi cupped my chin gently,looking into my eyes."Just...please...let me kiss you."

He was begging me for a chance to kiss me.I can't listen to this! this isn't fair.

"Take...I can't." I whispered."I'm taken."

He frowned and brought my face close to his. This time it was a gentle kiss. His lips may have tasted like beer but it was kind of sweet.

I remember how much I had missed kissing him like this. But this time,it made me feel sad. Not only because he came back too late but because I know that this is cheating on Saeki.

Saeki...

His handsome face came to my mind. Saeki was on my mind...yet...I missed this with Takeshi.I would never admit that to anyone though.

Takeshi slowly parted our lips and gazed gently at me."I still love you Miki." He breathed into my ear.

My heart sank at those words.I already knew all this. But ...

I slowly licked my lips and sat up."I have to go." I whispered,standing up.

He sat up and looked at me."Miki..please stay here." He grabbed my hand in his.

No answer fell from my lips. Takeshi stood up and gently grabbed my shoulders."L-Let me make love you."

My eyes widened and looked at him in shock."W-what...?!"

He looked down at his feet sadly."I need you."

I shook my head and stepped a few feet away from him."Take...you still mean the world to me. But I'm getting married.I've already given myself to someone else."

I gasped and covered my mouth.I hadn't meant to say the last part.

Takeshi looked at me with a deep look of hurt."You promised that to me too!"

I cringed at the hurt in his voice. It's true...when me and Takeshi were still dating.I promised I would give myself to him.

"Take...I...don't know what to tell you." I whispered,sadly."I have broken two promises to you..."

He scoffed at me and walked to the door. He flung it open."You need to leave." His voice had no emotion.

I started walking out the door when he quickly grabbed hold of my arm and whirled me around to face him.I gasped as my gaze met his.

His mouth was close to mine. He swallowed hard and crashed his lips against mine.

"Ehh?" I asked confused as his lips kissed mine.

He then grabbed hold of my face and deepened the kiss. This was bad...each time his lips found mine.I felt my resolve break with every touch of his lips. My eyes closed and savored the kiss.

No! bad Miki! pull away! My head was practically screaming at me.

Takeshi slowly pulled his lips from mine and looked at me. My chest was heaving from the heated kiss. My heart was pounding,I even think the room was spinning a bit.

"See.? we still have something." He whispered before closing his hotel door.

* * *

I just stood taken a back by this encounter.I sighed heavily and started trudging out of the hotel.

I ran a shaky hand through my hair as I walked slowly down the street.I don't understand any of this. Takeshi ...his kisses were just as I remembered. They still made me tremble.

I spotted a bench a little further ahead and quickly sat down on it.I didn't trust my legs right now. They felt like jelly.

Just as I was sitting there I felt something drop on my head.I looked up and it started pouring rain.I gasped as I got soaked from head to toe.

I sighed and stared up at the rainy grey sky."This is my punishment isn't it?" I asked.

I raised my hand to wipe at my face when my engagement ring caught my eye.I frowned and clutched my fist."Yep...this is my punishment."

"Honey!"

I gasped and saw Saeki running to me with an umbrella.I stood up as he came over."Saeki...what are you doing here?"

Saeki grinned at me and held the umbrella over me."I came to find you since you don't have an umbrella."

"But it just started raining." I chuckle as we start walking.

He wrapped his free arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him."I couldn't let you walk home in the pouring rain honey."

Saeki...

I snuggled against his nice dry shirt as we walked back home together under the umbrella.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Here's a brand new spanking chapter! I worked on this one for the past couple of months.I wanted to really take my time with this chapter,so that it would be good.**_

_**Ahh Miki really has a lot of trouble to work through,doesn't she?**_

_**I honestly...had so much inner turmoil in me while writing this.I love Saeki but I also really love Takeshi.**_

_**And really since Miki is my main character for all the voltage games...really is she with both of them XD**_

_**Miki Kayoi is the only name I give any of the mc's in the voltage games. So actually she's dating a lot of guys hahaha**_

_**anyway enough of my rambling!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**xoxoxoxo **_


End file.
